Trickery Conversations
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: Loud blaring music, dancing, and all Halle and Mello do is talk for most of the night thanks to an embarrassing scene caused by Matt. Dedicated to blackspinx! HxM


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note nor do I make any profit from them.**

_**Lynx Tiger Says: Um...I don't know if I should make another chapter or not. I think I might because the ending bugs me. Its up to you blackspinx!**_

Trickery Conversations

"Why do you think Matt's so worked up about going to the club?" Halle asked as they walked down the street. Matt had told them that he was going to go on ahead an hour ago.

Mello shrugged as he took a bit out of the chocolate bar. It was almost gone. He sighed and then looked back at Halle. "He's always been a club-bouncer." He shook his head. "I suppose just knowing that there's a club that we're going to go and he doesn't need permission to go excites him."

"Bringing home random girls." Halle commented.

"Always." Mello groaned. He usually stayed at Halle's house when he knows that Matt's going to a club. There was only one reason why he would even go to something so loud and unnecessary and it was always to get laid. Mello never saw the fun in clubs besides the dancing, but dancing with a wasted chick or guy just somehow turned all the fun away from going.

Halle smirked and kept walking. She hadn't been to a club since Near recruited her for the KIRA case. It was her luck that everyone survived okay. She nearly died when she found out that the red car with the bullet holes belonged to Mello's best friend. She was in shock. She only thought Mello hired the guy.

Looked like she got off on a bad foot for the kid. Luckily, Matt didn't die from the impact, but he was in a coma due to loss of blood for a few months. Mello didn't blame Halle though, told her that Matt wouldn't either. When Matt woke up, he teased about the archangel pairing up with the Grim Reaper.

She sighed. Matt always picked fun when he could.

"It might be fun." She said as they got there. Loud music could be heard. Mello could already feel an on-come of a headache.

"Or, it could be disaster." He said shaking his head as he opened the door for her.

Halle was shocked about the kindness, but decided not to question it and go inside. There was a bar on one side and a dancefloor on another. Teenagers that couldn't drink also came to the clubs just for the hell of it. It looked like they also served soda for the teens.

They walked over to a table that wasn't crowded and was in the back when a waitress asked what they wanted. Halle decided to have vodka and Mello just said pepsi. He truly wasn't in the mood drinking. Especially if he was going to drive a wasted Matt home...

If he was wasted. Sometimes, Matt just surprised him with things.

"Do you always wear your gloves everywhere?" Halle questioned.

Mello blinked at her, the music drowned some of her voice, but he could read lips so that was more than enough to communicate. What surprised him, was the question.

"Yeah." He said as the waitress came back with the drinks. For a club that looked busy, they were pretty fast. "I have to." He took a snip of the pepsi.

Halle blinked as he said the 'have to' part. She glanced at him and then noticed that he kept his face turned away when he wasn't talking. Staring at the wall ahead of him. Halle drowned her drink and then gestured. "Come on. You know how to dance right?"

Mello paled. He did, that was true, but him going out into a crowd with a Matt lurking around somewhere was just screaming blackmail. He truly didn't want to see Matt laughing at him at the moment.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then lets dance. Unless your afraid about Matt or something."

He could smell a challenge coming from that statement. He shrugged and got up as well, taking another snip of his drink. Halle smiled as she gently took his hand and expertly weaved in and out of people to get to the dance floor. She grinned at him as she started slightly grinding against him.

Mello smirked as he moved his hips with the tempo and made sure that every move he made was against her, and not some other drunk woman. The song was over before they knew it and some sort of snappy love song came on.

"Nice pick." Said a familiar voice in his ear. He glanced around to see that Matt was already talking up to some other girl that was at the edge of the dance floor. He supposed Matt liked the shy girls. He rolled his eyes.

Halle giggled and then said, "Looks like we found out who picked the song."

"I doubt he would..." Mello said wearily. "So how should we dance to this or should we sit down?"

"Put your hands at my waist." Halle guided Mello's hands by the wrists. She reached up and hooked her arms around his neck, almost like they were hugging. She carefully adjusted since it was awkward for her, and put her hands on his shoulders. She always admired how strong he was even though he was thin. She doubted he worked out, but it was nice to know that he wasn't just bones, he had some meat to him.

They swayed to the song for a while and Mello said, "Doesn't this get boring?"

"We're in a crowded area Mello. If you want me to crash into something or someone, then be my guest." Halle told him with an eye roll. "You hardly ever go dancing do you?"

"I only come to the clubs when I know Matt's not looking for a girl, and is just going to get hammered." Mello replied.

"Some friend you are."

"Then what would you do?"

"A good friend would drive him home, a best friend would be drunk with him and stumbling down the streets with him." Halle replied.

Mello's lips cracked a smile and then he shook his head laughing as he bowed his head against her shoulder, laughing. That was funny. Halle was pretty blunt though, and it was true. "Then I suppose I'm a good friend. I'd much rather get hammered at home. At least then I know where my bedroom is to lay it off."

"I suppose. Looks like Matt's more daring. Surprisingly."

"We have our moments when roles are switched."

"Obviously."

Halle and Mello looked at each other a bit and the song died out. They stood there holding each other and they heard a random voice (Mello swears it was Matt) scream out, "KISS ALREADY DAMNIT!"

"Shall we sit down for a bit?" Mello asked closing his eyes.

Halle blushed, it was quite possible that the person wasn't talking about them, but they couldn't help feeling exposed. "Yeah, lets sit down."

"You're still working with Near?" Mello asked as they made it back to their tables. Drinks long have been gone. The waitress came to ask what they wanted, and they ordered the same thing.

When she came back with the drinks, Halle took a snip and answered. "Yes. There's a new case I suppose you could say." She shrugged and then said. "You're still against him even though you helped revenge L." She commented.

"..." Mello took a drink, not a snip, of his drink and replied. "I honestly can't care anymore. The Kira case is over, nothings changed besides the fact that I'm standing and surprisingly still is Matt."

"I am still sorry that I nearly killed your friend. I did order the cars to follow him." Halle said regretfully.

"We told you not to worry about it. If it makes you feel any better, I think you gave Matt more of an ego boast then anything." Mello sighed rolling his eyes. "Keeps poking fun that I had to dress up like a delivery boy."

Halle grinned and took a drink of her vodka. She watched as Mello kept his eyes on the dance floor. "Did you used to dance?" She asked. "I mean..."

"Yeah, back at the Wammy House. It was the one thing Near didn't take." He sighed. "I think it relaxed me, knowing he wasn't going to take it."

"It'd stress you out more then anything I bet."

"Or I kill myself dancing, trying to be better." He laughed and then said. "What did you used to do? I mean dancing isn't really manly like, so what did you do that goes against your picture?"

"Hmm. I suppose you could say my hobby was art. Ladylike of coarse." Halle rolled her eyes. "I suppose we all have our nature of doing things that relaxes us. I'm supposing Matt plays video games?"

"Every time."

"Predictable."

"Not really."

Halle blinked and looked at Mello in shock.

"In fact," Mello continued, "I can read Matt easily because I lived with him nearly all my life, and Matt can read me same reason. Near can read me because knows what makes me tick, at the same time he struggles some. Matt...he'd never understand that kid. Matt's...like smoke I guess. Its there, but you can never catch it."

"Then what do you compare yourself too? As far as I know, you're the fire. Get too close and you'd burn." Halle shrugged.

"I can't compare myself with other things, because I don't know what others see. Some say I'm like ice, and others say exactly what you said." Mello said. "Near is like a silent shadow, taunting you, but can't be touched because its a part of something."

Halle frowned and then shrugged as she took another drink. "Want to dance again? Depressing talk." She teased.

"Fine." He drowned the drink and lead her back onto the dance floor. "Maybe sometime when Matt's not around, you show me how you used to dance."

"Agreed." Mello told her.


End file.
